


Content

by CrazyBeCat



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Content, Cute, Day Six, F/F, Family, Mirandy Week, Sweet, loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miranda muses about her relationship with Andrea, one lazy Sunday morning while absently going over The Book, while waiting for her wife to wake up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Content

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine.  
> I hope you enjoy it!  
> Lots of love,  
> CBC

A yawn stretched her face as Miranda maneuvered out of bed, careful not to wake her wife. Andrea had come home much too late, and Miranda had woken to the feeling of her wife crawling in beside her with a groan while saying, “Don’t wake me until noon.”

The clock confirmed it was nowhere near noon, and Miranda had decided she’d let her wife sleep in. It was Sunday and the twins were at their father’s, so there was no need to disrupt the quiet morning with Andrea’s grumpiness.

Chuckling, Miranda slipped out of the room to grab a morning snack and The Book from the downstairs den. She had gotten almost all of the editing done before going to sleep, and was going to skim through it a second time while waiting for Andrea to wake up.

With a banana, her morning cup of coffee, and The Book, Miranda trekked back upstairs, and settled back on the bed, once again careful not to wake up her sleeping beauty. A smile curled her lips when Andrea shifted in her sleep and nestled up against her leg. Miranda flipped open the pages of The Book, and sipped at her coffee, enjoying the calm silence and the feeling of her wife’s breath on her hip.

As the minutes ticked by, she had finished her coffee, eaten the banana, and was now simply scanning through the book to catch any minor errors that may have been skipped by the previous evening. Her left hand had lowered to brush gently through brown locks, and her right hand continued making her notes on the sticky-pads.

Occasionally her mind would drift to the beautiful woman asleep at her side, and her lips would twitch with every memory.

The mornings, with all their hustle and bustle to get ready for work and wake up their two cranky teenagers.

The afternoons spent together for a brief lunch, or a short phone call.

The evenings were she would come home worn, to greet the girls, as well as Andrea, and have a bite to eat, then settle down to talk about their days for a few hours before the Book showed and the twins went to sleep.

The nights curled up with Andrea, both working, but glad to have companionship in the silence, or occasionally with soft music playing.

Their wedding, the most beautiful, carefree wedding she had ever had. A backyard wedding, at a little vineyard, smiles on everyone’s faces as they laughed, danced, and cheered for the newly married couple.

Miranda had never thought she would ever be in this position, not even before her three divorces. She had always hoped, but as the years had trickled on, that hope had started to dwindle. So to be sitting on the bed, with a generous, caring, loving lover sleeping with an arm slung across her legs was more than enough to send Miranda’s heart soaring.

“Mmmm…an’a.” Andrea murmured and sighed in her sleep, snuggling closer and pressing her face against Miranda’s upper thigh, her warm breath now caressing the sensitive skin there.

Swallowing her laughter, Miranda returned her attention to the pages before her, and continued stroking her fingers through her wife’s long tresses. There were still several long hours before noon, and she could make several rounds through the Book before the appointed wake up time for Andrea. She had no inclination to cut her wife’s sleeping short, not after the last time she’d done so.

The earful she had gotten, while humorous, was not something she wished to be privy to again. Especially if her wife refused to have sex for a week like she had done so previously. Andrea had only finally called the ‘No Sex’ over after receiving quite the desperate call from a freshly appointed Arts Director named Emily Charlton… and then an even more desperate call from a shaky voiced _Men’s Runway_ Editor-in-Chief Nigel Kipling. Miranda smirked and inwardly patted herself on the back. The man had been unable to look either of them in the eye for two months after she’s accidently ranted off to him about how horny she was. She had started talking about the ways she wanted to be taken with a strap-on before realizing that Nigel was on the other end of the phone call instead of her wife. It had not been her plan to mentally scar her allies, but in the end it had gotten her exactly what she had wanted: eight very pleasurable orgasms that night, and another three the following Saturday morning.

She also had no desire to deprive her love of much needed sleep, because she had been getting so little of it. Miranda let her gaze flicker away from the book to gaze at her wife’s body, twisted in a way that was as comfortable as her large stomach would allow. The pregnancy had taken a large toll on Andrea’s body. Her morning sickness had caused a lot of trouble with her weight gain in the beginning, and it had put undue stress on Andrea and the baby. With four hospitalizations so far, it was causing tension in the home with the fact that Andrea refused to cut her hours down. Now she just shifted them around. She would switch shifts with her coworkers, even if it meant pulling late night hours. It was infuriating for Miranda, because the doctor said that so long as Andrea was not overtaxing herself with extra hours at work, then she could continue to work until eight and a half months. Miranda had a strong urge to argue that even though Andrea was no longer doing overtime, it was not good for her to have such an erratic schedule. But she knew it would only cause an argument that would bring about unneeded stress.

Moving her hand from dark silky hair to a cotton covered shoulder, Miranda rubbed with gentle motions, smiling when Andrea once again tightened the hold she had on Miranda’s left leg, before relaxing again.

Well, at least the sickness had stopped, and there hadn’t been any hospital trips since the middle of the fifth month. Miranda was happy that even if it was not to her exact liking, Andrea was getting seven or eight hours of sleep on the day. Not always at one time, but it would have to do.

Returning to her work once more, time continued to slip by with a comfortable pace, the only sounds being pages turning, the occasional scratching of pen on paper, and Andrea’s breathing.

//DWP//

Glancing to the clock, Miranda noted that it was now eleven thirty, and Andrea was showing little signs of waking up.

With slow movements, she set The Book onto her night table, and placed her glasses on top. Then she turned her gaze to her snuffling, stirring wife, “Andrea, are you waking up?” She whispered, not wanting to jolt her wife awake if she was going to drift off again for a little bit.

Her wife’s nose scrunched, brushing against the silk fabric against Miranda’s thigh, “Mmmmm… huuu…”

Miranda chuckled softly and combed her fingers through Andrea’s hair, “It’s not quite twelve, if you would like to drift off for a while longer.”

Andrea sighed and stretched a little, her eyes slowly fluttering open as she mumbled, “H’e u’o pee.”

“Would you like some help to sit up from bed so you can get to the bathroom, then? I only felt you wake up twice, so I’m sure you must feel uncomfortable. I can bring up some oatmeal and fruit for breakfast if that sounds appealing.”

Sleepy eyes blinked up at her, and her wife nodded. “Please.”

“You’ll have to release your grip on my leg then, dear.” She smiled when her wife first squeezed her leg, and gave it a kiss before letting go. “Thank you. All right, here.” Standing, she helped her wife slide to the edge, and sit up.

“Thanks.” Andrea gave her a sloppy grin and pushed up from the bed. She pressed a quick kiss to Miranda’s cheek before wobbling her way into the attached bathroom.

Chucking again, Miranda made her way out of the room to get her wife’s breakfast, her heart filled with love, joy, and a contented calmness that she had never experienced until Andrea came into her life.

It was a feeling she was hoping would never disappear.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought!?  
> I am just making the 'deadline' by the seat of my pants. Holy Crap! LOL  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC


End file.
